


Медицинская компетенция

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Рэтчету нужна помощь с его руками и Уилджек — тот, кто с этим справится лучше всех.
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	Медицинская компетенция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Medical Expertise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117554) by [RobuttsInYourThighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobuttsInYourThighs/pseuds/RobuttsInYourThighs). 



Рэтчет усиленно прогнал воздух по вентсистемам, по-прежнему огорчённый и раздосадованный своим затруднительным положением. Он не мог пошевелить руками, в данный момент пристёгнутыми к медицинской платформе на уровне коленей. Рэтчет сидел, вытянув их перед собой, а его предплечья были надёжно зафиксированы массивными металлическими скобами.  
— Тебе хватило _НАГЛОСТИ_ заявиться в _МОЙ_ медблок и раздавать указания _МНЕ_! Кем ты себя возомнил?! — тёмно-оранжевый с белым медик бросил ледяной взгляд на своего нахального коллегу.

Уилджек ухмыльнулся, стоя у лотка с инструментами по другую сторону платформы, подмечая каждую мелочь, но никак не реагируя. Под яростным взглядом автоботского медика он казался невозмутимым и расслабленным. Рэкер спокойно переждал вспышку его гнева, и когда Рэтчет как будто высказал всё, что думал, отметил с разочарованной усмешкой.  
— Мне очень жаль, что ты это так воспринимаешь, — не спеша произнёс он. — Мне казалось, что я здесь именно для того, чтобы подсказать тебе, что делать дальше.

— Это не то, что...! Я не это имел ввиду! — взорвался Рэтчет. — Ты высокомерен! Груб!

— Я?! Или это ты слишком драматизируешь, потому что стыдишься признать, что тебе понадобился грязный старый рэкер вроде меня, чтобы помочь привести в порядок твои ржавые шарниры? — Уилджек наконец-то посмотрел прямо на него.  
Медик открыл рот, но не произнёс ни слова, только двигал челюстью в бессильной злобе. Он захлопнул его молча и отвёл взгляд, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу.  
— Да ладно тебе, док. Не сердись. Я не собираюсь копаться там, где не должен.

Рэкер выдвинул сиденье с противоположной стороны и, едва оказавшись с Рэтчетом на одном уровне, накрыл его руки своими, удивлённый тем, как закалённый медик ВЗДРОГНУЛ. Сейчас он не провоцировал и не издевался, стараясь не тревожить его и без того напряжённую до предела нейросеть.  
— Эй, — тихо начал он, привлекая внимание Рэтчета. — Это всего лишь регулировка. Я буду обращаться с тобой, как с «Джекхаммером».  
Пальцы медика плотно сжались, и тот бросил злобный взгляд на него.  
— Не так, как я им управляю, а как я ремонтирую его. Ты знаешь, я забочусь о своём корабле! — Уилджек привёл веские доводы, и Рэтчет окончательно сдулся.

— Я знаю, - вздохнул он. - Только... понимаешь ли ты, насколько это важно. Если твоя калибровка собьётся, впоследствии это может быть чья-то жизнь на операционном столе.  
Рэкер кивнул и потрепал его по серво.

— У меня твёрдая рука. Я уверен, ты будешь мурлыкать, как «Джекхаммер», когда всё, что я сказал, будет сделано.

Уилджек приступил к работе, открывая доступ к тончайшим скрытым механизмам и требуя минимум указаний от Рэтчета. Он работал аккуратно, без лишних разговоров, показывая, что относится к делу так серьёзно, как хотел от него медик. Серво Рэтчета были так сложно смонтированы, что Уилджек воспользовался моментом, чтобы оценить, как изящно они выглядели без внешней защиты. Он обрабатывал палец за пальцем, ослабляя перетянутые штифты и добавляя крошечные частицы смазочного масла там, где это было необходимо. В процессе регулировки не произошло ничего серьёзного, и Рэтчет был доволен.

Уилджек оставил правую руку медика открытой и занялся левой, не требуя дополнительных указаний. Рэкер был даже слегка удивлён, что тот почти не вмешивался в процесс, похоже, у него неплохо получалось. Он добрался до места соединения большого пальца Рэтчета с кистью и хмыкнул.

— Что такое? — раздражённо поинтересовался медик.

— Как долго твоя рука беспокоила тебя, док? — спокойно спросил Уилджек, стараясь оставить в стороне личные эмоции.

— В чём дело? — Рэтчет попытался наклонился вперёд, чтобы посмотреть, что тот обнаружил.  
Рэкер вздохнул и склонился над своей работой, не позволяя медику взглянуть как следует.  
— Уилджек, что ты... Ой! — вскрикнул он и попытался рывком высвободить руки, лязгнув запястьями по скобам.

— У тебя здесь застряла чешуйка жёлтой краски. Когда ты в последний раз работал с Би?  
Рэтчет фыркнул и уже готов был сорваться в ответ, но заметил, как смотрел на него Уилджек... Сердито? Взволнованно? Он сделал несколько спокойных вентиляций и снова взглянул на свой большой палец; место соединения больше не тревожило.  
— Ты думал, что я собираюсь только почистить твои контакты и не обращу внимания на это? Док, если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты должен кому-нибудь сказать. Как ты говорил, в следующий раз ценой может стать чья-то жизнь. Если твои руки будут не в лучшем состоянии... — рэкер вздохнул и потёр фейсплейт, откинувшись назад, чтобы потянуться и отпустить своё раздражение.

— Ты прав, — нахмурился Рэтчет. — Ты совершенно прав. Ты не всегда бываешь рядом, и я не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу довериться кому-то, кроме другого медика.  
— Я знаю, что прав. Я лишь хочу услышать, что в следующий раз ты кому-то скажешь, хоть кому-нибудь... Дай возможность другим помочь тебе, договорились? — Уилджек наклонился вперёд и уже намного спокойнее бережно положил свои руки поверх открытых рук медика.

— Я... О, да... Я скажу. Обязательно, — Рэтчет вздрогнул, ощущение других (в кои-то веки) чистых рук, покоящихся над его обнажёнными деталями, было для него совершенно новым типом ощущения. Оно не вызывало дискомфорта, напротив, было слишком приятным, для того, чтобы продолжаться. Рэкер лёгким успокаивающим движением провёл вверх и вниз, и медик отвернулся, слегка ссутулив плечи.  
— Уилджек, тебе... вероятно, следует закрыть их, — врач старался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно.

— Знаешь, док, я всегда хотел услышать, как ты зовешь меня "Джеки", — Рэтчет замер. Он, казалось, слышал ухмылку на чужом лице и, подняв удивлённый взгляд, лишь убедился в этом.

— Уилджек, ты... тебе лучше не... — попытался предупредить медик, но лишился дара речи, когда ловкие пальцы скользнули по тыльной стороне его собственных вниз, к самым кончикам, выпрямляя каждый из них по очереди, переплетаясь и приостанавливаясь так, что его серво выглядели как паззл, собираемый на поверхности стола.

— Я подумал, что было бы неплохо поставить твои пальцы обратно в пазы, перед тем, как их закрыть, — проурчал Уилджек и подался вперёд, сплетая их пальцы между собой и сжимая ладони вместе. Сиденье Рэтчета лязгнуло от того, как резко он на нём подскочил и, опустив голову, не сдержал стона. Руки и плечи доктора вздрагивали, напряжение стремительно нарастало внутри него.

— Ох! Уилджек!!! — воскликнул медик и поднял взгляд, всё ещё затрудняясь понять, как легко тому удавалось играть с ним. Рэкер ласково улыбнулся и медленно обхватил тыльную сторону руки Рэтчета, пока все пальцы доктора были широко расставлены, не позволяя ему сжать их.  
— Пожалуйста... — поле медика уже противоречило тому, что происходило.  
Ему не было больно, наоборот. Это были изумительные ощущения, но они _НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ_ были продолжаться, это было _НЕПРАВИЛЬНО_. Это было неприемлемо. Этого нельзя было допускать, но он не смог удержаться, позволяя удовольствию взять верх. Он мог отключить свои рецепторы дистанционно, но не сделал этого.

— Уилджек? — переспросил рэкер, ярко сияя оптикой в предвкушении.

— Джеки... — медик выдохнул его позывной и, запинаясь, произнёс. — Джеки, пожалуйста, не...

— Что не? — рэкер продолжал испытывать его терпение, медленно сжимая и ослабляя свою хватку вокруг чужих серво, заставляя Рэтчета дрожать и топать ногами, запрокинув голову назад, в попытке вернуть самообладание. Ответа не было, но он чувствовал, что медик наслаждается этим. Его поле окончательно вышло из-под контроля, и Уилджек в свою очередь дотянулся до него. Нежно и заботливо касаясь запутанного и нетерпеливого поля. Рэтчет, похоже, не собирался уступать, поэтому Уилджек наклонился, целуя тыльную сторону каждой руки доктора. Когда он поднял взгляд от левого серво, его внимание привлекло яркое сияние другой оптики. Рэкер ухмыльнулся и позволил своим губам задержаться на тонкой проводке, прошептав прямо в неё.

— Попроси ласково.

Рэтчет простонал и стиснул дентопластины, борьба между служебным долгом и страстью явно отражалась на его лице. Он кривился. Он желал этого сильнее, чем мог себе позволить.

— Джеки, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Уилджек кивнул и подал команду освободить запястья медика. Он поднёс обе его руки к своему лицу, не переставая покрывать их поцелуями, спускаясь к дрожащим пальцам и поднимаясь выше, чтобы поцеловать ладони, позволяя Рэтчету хватать ртом воздух и неприкрыто стонать.

— Я никогда не перестану заботиться о тебе, док. Видишь? Всё, что тебе нужно, это попросить.


End file.
